Loses and Gains
by DrewsBiggestFan
Summary: May watches Drew get beat terribly in a contest towards Brianna. He's hurt from how bad he lost, also since he wont be able to go to the Grand Festival. Just when things get bad May finds out why Drew lost. Will she be able to help Drew? Contestshipping!


The contest stage lit up with excitement as the last battle between Drew and Brianna was about to begin. This was the last contest before the Johto grand festival, and everyone was full of excitement. Drew was using his houndoom and Brianna was using her Quasgsire. He knew she had a big advantage over his Pokemon but he still maintained to stay calm, even if his Pokemon was sensing a bit of Drew's tension.

"Houndoom, use Heat Wave!" Drew yelled, Houndoom soon shot out scorching flames that moved in a circular motion. Though a direct hit was made, Quaqsire acted like nothing happened. Drew's tension rose and he started to feel nervous. "Quagsire, use Water Pulse!" Brianna screeched with excitement. Soon a powerful waterfall aimed toward the poor fire type Pokemon with a near perfect shot. Houndoom took terrible damage but still survived the attack. After a few minutes of attacking, Drew's shirt was covered with sweat. He was scared but he couldn't show it. _"I gotta think of a way to beat her, she has the advantage but I still could possibly win._" Drew thought to himself.

Near where the audience sat there was a young girl about Drew's age who was walking through the hall to look at the battle. Her name was May, she stood with a noxious feeling in her stomach as she seen her friends Pokemon take hit after hit.

"Houndoom, use Quick Attack!" Drew called out. His Houndoom, with what strength it had left quickly ran towards the opponent. Brianna was ready; she wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. "Quagsire, Water Gun now!" Quagsire spewed a strong force of water which hit Houndoom yet again directly. Houndoom was very weak; it was using every bit of its strength to go through this battle. Drew knew his Houndoom couldn't take much more but he didn't want to just forfeit the battle.

Drew finally called an attack but before he knew it Houndoom fell to the ground and fainted. The judges marked an X on their score screen to show that the battle was over, and Drew's points ran to zero. The MC quickly and proudly announced Brianna as the winner of the very last contest before the grand festival. Drew stood there, not knowing what to do. His mind went blank and his eyes were beginning to water. "Houndoom… re-return.." He was quiet for a minute, "You did awesome. A great show." Drew stuck Houndoom's Pokeball in his pocket and walk away from the stage. He passed May without even noticing. May stared at Drew with compassion and noticed a watery eye when Drew quickly walked by her.

Drew ran as fast as he could into the woods, tears falling down his face, embarrassment, pain, and worst of all he was one step more away from his dream. A large, un-noticed rock caught Drew's foot and made him slam in a pile of leaves. Sobbing because of pain, shivering because of the cold winter day, Drew lay there without noticing someone approaching him.

"..Drew?" A small, soft voice stopped Drew from everything. He knew that voice anywhere. Slowly, hiding his tears he turned around to see May. She stared at him for a long time. Her hands were on her heart, and her big sapphire eyes seemed to show some sadness as well. Drew only looked at her, he couldn't say anything. After a few moments Drew finally thought of something to say. "Are, are y-you going to t-he grand-d festival May?" May stared at him but then nodded. "Yes Drew.. I am." Pain sweft through him again. "May, I.. I'm sorry.. I won't be a-able to look out f-for you this ye-ear, I'll t-try to watch you thou-" Drew finally let it out.. He started to cry again. May couldn't hold it anymore, she ran over to Drew, and pulled his head against her chest. He then started to cry harder as he wrapped his arms around her, he didn't want to let go. The sobs got worse and worse, but after a few minutes the sobs turned into soft tears. May had one arm around his neck, and the other was near his head, where she rubbed his hair.

By the time May's hand started to hurt, Drew was asleep, safe in May's arms. She blushed but then held him more closer. This was her time to help him, she never did it before so she wanted to do it now. She wanted to be there when he needed comfort. Before even thinking about what to do next May heard a voice not to far away. Quickly but carefully, May layed Drew down and covered him with some leaves so he wouldn't freeze. May quietly got up and walked over to where the sound was being heard. The voice seemed so familiar but May couldn't make out who it was. After a few steps she couldn't understand exactly what was being said, but she knew it sounded kind of enthusiastic. Step by step May could hear clearer and clearer, but still the wonder of who the voice belonged to lay blurry and unclear. Up ahead were some bushes to where May thought was a good place to hide cause she knew that on the other side of the bushes was where the voice was. May squat behind the bushes and peeked her big sapphire eyes to see the comotion, to her surprise it was Brianna.

"Quagsire you were unbeatable! I never knew these Poke'blocks would help so good. And what's great is that they didn't know I put steriods in them! And with as good as I was in this contest I won't stop! The grand festival will be all mine, And Drew will respect me forever!"

May was extremely shocked! Brianna had this bi-polar friendship with her, it was because she was very jealous of how close her and Drew were. May knew Brianna hated her with a passion at times, but May never thought bad of her.. Until now.

She couldn't breathe since she was so determined to tell Drew. Again, slowly and carefully she started to crawl back from where she came from. When the bushes were out of her sight when she would turn around, she quickly picked herself up and ran to where she left Drew. Drew was still laying down fast asleep, she hated to wake him but she wanted to tell him so bad that it felt like the whole world was on her stomach. May got down to the ground so she wouldn't loose her balance. She slightly dug her finger tips into his chest and desperately rubbed her fingers into him. After a few seconds Drew slowly opened up his shiny emerald eyes.

"Drew!" May squealed. "Drew, it wasn't your fault you lost! Brianna cheated! You shoulda won! You had every chance! Drew!" It seemed like it took a while for Drew to get all this, he blinked and yawned and then asked her what she said. Apparently he was still half asleep. May grabbed his shoulders and shook him enough for him to get fully awake.

May sighed but then repeated what she said without hesitation. "Drew, Brianna cheated on in the contest! You should have won!" Drew then reacted. "Wait what? So, I didn't actually do bad? Wha- Wait.. How on earth do you know this, and how was she cheating? "Drew I heard a voice when you was alseep and I went to see who it was. Then, I seen Brianna with her Quagsire. She was saying how she could win every match because she puts steraroids in her Pokemon's Poke'blocks!" Drew looked at May atonished.

"Oh my gosh.. Oh my gosh! How could she? That's eff'ed up man! What kind of idiot would put steraroids in there Pokemon's Poke'blocks!" May grabbed his wrist and looked at him seriously. "Drew we gotta tell this to the judges! We need to! You need that ribbon!" Drew nodded but then he started to get a frown on his face. "May to tell the truth I honestly don't know where the judges are, and what chances do we have that they will believe us?" May looked at him but then removed her hand off his wrist and put it on his shoulder. "Drew, they would believe us.. I know they would, they have to, and for the judge thing.. Well the Nurse Joy thats in the town that the contest is being held at always is in the contest."

Drew looked into her bright sapphire eyes. For once he could see determination and a look of no worries in her eyes. Her eyes made him feel lost, he never seen her so determined.. Even on the battle field in the contest. With that look she gave him he for some reason knew to trust her on this. Drew then put both his hands on her shoulders and nodded. "Ok May. I trust you, lets go to the Pokemon center." May smiled and started to walk, Drew followed.

The town was quiet and calm. Since the contest ended about three hours ago there wasn't much excitment. They walked through the town searching to see if any other judges besides Nurse Joy was in town, just incase she was busy. When they got to the Pokemon Center they decided to just go in, they wanted to take the chance to look around and see if the judges were still in town, but they didn't want to waste any time.

In the Pokemon Center there wasn't much of anything going on. To Drew and May's luck Nurse Joy wasn't doing much of anything. May ran up to her so fast that Drew almost didn't even notice she was gone. "Nurse Joy!" May yelled. Nurse Joy turned around and smiled, "Hello May, how may I help you?" May told Nurse Joy about what she saw. She told her about how Drew was upset (Not including that he cried and that she held him) and how she stayed with him for a few hours and then heard Brianna, and last she told him about how Brianna put steraroids in her Pokemon's Poke'blocks. At the end Nurse Joy was shocked. She couldn't believe someone would do such a thing.

"Here, let me report this to the other judges and the MC. Give me a minute and I'll call them." Before calling the number to one of the judges Nurse Joy looked at them and smiled, "Why don't you guys go get something to eat. It might be a while." Drew smiled, "Foods on me, c'mon May I'm starving!" May laughed and followed him.

Drew and May decided to go to The Grand Hariyama. Drew and May sat down at a booth and began to read there menu. "Dang Drew this place is uper expensive! I mean, it's $10.00 for a baked Psyduck!" Drew smiled. "May don't worry, I got a ton of money on me. Pick whatever you want, even if it's $20.00." May blinked. Was Drew that rich? By the time they got their drinks they knew what to order. Drew ordered a fried Chikorita with a Mudkip tail on the side. May ordered a Stuffed Bidoof, ramen with bits of Jigglypuff, and a baked Luvdisc. Drew's backhair stood on end, how could she eat so much?

Nothing much was said while waiting on the food. They sat quietly the whole time, both thinking about what would happen. After about 30 minutes their waitress came to their table and handed them their food. Drew cut his Chikorita's head off and sliced it into tiny pieces and then ate it. May stabbed her baked Luvdisc and pretty much ate it whole. Still they didn't say much. After a while May got tired of it being quiet and decided to talk. "Hey Drew! Do you want to try my ramen with bits of Jigglypuff in it?" Drew directly looked up, "did you say ramen?" May laughed "Yeah didn't you hear me order it?" Drew looked at her. "No, I was thinking. Sorry." Another moment of silence went by. Drew this time talked first. "May.. Can Itry some of that ramen now?" May laughed and got some of it on her spoon, she slowly moved it towards Drew's mouth so he could try some. Drew seemed to like it. Though he slightly blushed at the fact that she had fed him. They started trying each others foods and feeding each other, just for fun. The waitress had came by to give them the price of the food. $58.62 was the total. Drew looked at the price and then May and seen that she was all nervous and red face. Drew laughed and easly, from his pocket he pulled out a fifty dollar bill and a ten. May nearly fainted. "Keep the rest as a tip" Drew said to the waitress before they left. With that him and May exited the resturant, surprised to see all the judges, Officer Jenny, and the MC standing out the Pokemon center.

"Is what your saying true?" Officer Jenny said in excitment. She sounded like there wasn't much problems going on. Drew and May nodded. "Now where did you here all this?" Mr. Contesta questioned. "Well I was the one who heard it, Drew was asleep" May excaimed. "While I was watching over Drew I heard a noise, I followed it and thats when I seen Brianna and heard all that stuff." "Was you positive that she had said she out steriods in her Poke'blocks?" The MC Leridian asked. "Yes, I'm positive!" May said. The Judges, and Officer Jenny all looked at each other and then nodded. "May, or Drew.. Do you know where we could find her?" Mr. Contesta asked. "Wait, I have a Growlithe who is specially trained to find drugs such as steraroids." Officer Jenny proudly presented. "Remarkable!" Said Mr. Sukizo.


End file.
